Episode 12 Two Hearts in One
This is about episode 12 of Power Rangers Galactic City. Episode THEME SONG PLAYS On the Extinctionor's spaceship, Heart of Darkness notices that the Violet Ranger Power Cell Morpher has been located on Galactic City. She goes to Zorax and tells him. Zorax tells Vexa to go to Galactic City, and find the Violet Ranger Power Cell Morpher. Vexa disappears and arrives on the planet. The wind picks up, and Vexa is blown to a cliff overlooking the water. The ground shakes and out of the water comes a plesiosaurus! The wind continues to pick up and Vexa is flying in the air. The plesiousaurus looks into Vexa's heart and sees good. Vexa is thrown to the ground and the plesiosaurus swims back into the water. Vexa is picked up again by the wind and flies to the water. She falls into the water and begins to decend underwater while following the plesiosaurus. The plesiosaurus looks into her eyes and gives her the Violet Ranger Power Cell Morpher. Vexa flies into the sky and bonds with the morpher. She sees a picture of herself, Jess, and throws the morpher to the ground! It breaks and Vexa falls into the water. She remains unconsious and is loosing air! Meanwhile, Damon recieves a distress signal from his morpher. He stayed at the Clubhouse while the others went to the carnival. Damon sees that the others left their morphers, so Damon goes himself. Damon takes his zord into space and to Galactic City. There he sees the distress signal is coming from underwater. Damon dives underwater and saves an almost dead Vexa. He gives her CPR and saves her. Vexa immediatly pushes Damon away and goes over to the violet morpher. Damon asks, "Where did you get that?" But Vexa ignores him. The morpher puts itself back together again and floats into Vexa's arms. Damon says, "You know that it chose you. It chose you because of who you were not of who you are now." Vexa takes the morpher and becomes the Violet Dino Ranger. She blows wind towards Damon and he falls into the water. Damon retaliates by morphing into the Black Dino Ranger and tries to stop Vexa, but she has already disappeared. Damon returns home and tells the others what happened. Soon, however, they see Vexa transport to earth and start to wreak havoc with her ranger powers. The rangers try to stop her, but have no luck. Soon however, she feels her heart hurt and falls to the ground. She demorphs and learns that her heart is bad and she will not be a ranger until her heart is good. Vexa, distraught, cries and screams. Damon tries to help her but she blows him into a viscious tornado. Damon begins to die and the other rangers try to help him. Vexa tries to stop the tornado (secretly she loves Damon) but can't. Then, she says, "I GIVE AWAY MY POWERS!" the tornado stops and the morpher goes into the Clubhouse. Vexa flies away and feels very confused. The rangers go to the Clubhouse to find the morpher. Now all they have to do is find out who should become the Violet Ranger. Gallery Kyoryu Violet.png|Ranger Disguise Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Galactic City